Instinct
by Manias 3.0
Summary: This is what happens when a duel tournament happens to be near your home and you are friends with an overreacting hybrid. Kagome's reaction? Well, we'll say she's not pleased.


**(This s just a random bit of fluff I had in my head. I do not own any Yu-gi-oh or Inuyasha characters. Enjoy!)**

…

It was just another day in Tokyo, Japan. Kagome Higurashi, a middle school girl clad in a green and white uniform, was happily trotting along the side of the street on the way back from school. Her class was busy talking about some sort of card game tournament or other, but Kagome wasn't interested in that kind of thing. She had to get home to see if Inuyasha was waiting for her. Pretty soon, she saw Inuyasha himself running on the brick wall towards her. _Impatient as always_, thought Kagome as she waved him down.

"Come ON, Kagome," Inuyasha barked, his silver hair blown in the wind from running. As usual, to not attract attention, he wore his navy blue cap to hide his dog ears. His face wore his usual disapproving scowl, and his amber eyes held contempt, but that did not faze Kagome as much now as it did when she first met him. As he jumped from the wall to meet her, he snorted, "You need to be quicker on your feet. I've been waiting for hours."

"Inuyasha," Kagome pouted, "keep in mind that I am not a half-demon like you are. I can't run fast like you."

"You could travel by that two-wheeled cart thing."

"You mean my bike? My bike that you broke?!" fumed Kagome.

"Can't you just get a new one?"

"You don't know even a QUARTER of it!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Look! I said I was sorry, okay!?"

"And you know what I say!?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely wondering what she was talking about. Then, THE thought hit him, but it came too late. "**SIT BOY!****"** Inuyasha fell face forward then and there into the cement. Kagome just kept walking with her nose in the air in discontent.

"HEY! WOMAN! What the Heck was that for!?" Inuyasha complained as he dusted himself off. But Kagome just kept walking away. Grumbling to himself about women and their attitudes, he ran to catch up with her.

…

Kagome was just about to walk up the stairs to the temple grounds when a sudden battle cry of "I summon Red Dragon Arch-Fiend in attack position," caught her attention. She looked to her right and saw a crowd of high school and middle school kids watching what looked like a hologram war show. Taking a quick peek, she saw two kids facing each other off with boards on their arms. Each had at least one monster on the field. _Gross,_ she thought to herself, _These things look as bad as the demons I have to face in the __Feudal era._

"Now, I attack your Ringmaster with my Red Dragon!" yelled one student. "GO!" The holographic image of the red beast lunged forward.

"KAGOME!" a familiar voice was heard. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha charging to her not needed defense. Inuyasha had pulled out his Tetsuiga, and was slashing hopelessly away at the red dragon-like creature. Kagome tried to shrink away from the embarrassing scene as kids shouted to Inuyasha "HEY! Get out of the arena!" and "You're blocking the duel, ding-dong!" and even more of "Go find your own duel to interrupt, you blockhead!" She ran up the stairs, went into her house, ran to her room, and flopped face-down on the bed screaming in her pillow, "CONFOUND IT, INUYASHA!"

"What?" Kagome looked up from her sanity pillow and saw Inuyasha himself perched at her window. "I was saving you from that demon."

"That was no demon!" Kagome shouted, unable to hold in her anger, "That was a holographic image of a duel monster, you nimrod! Even** I** knew that! If it was a real demon, then I would have been in severe danger and probably dead by the stench of rotting corpses that came out of its mouth! That holographic image wouldn't hurt SQUAT!"

"I don't even know what the hell a holo-whatsit is!" Inuyasha climbed out of the window and sat on the floor, while Kagome ranted.

"It's a display that is not real and is made by reflecting lights! Could you smell any demon scent on him!?" Inuyasha was silent because he knew it was true. "I thought not!" Kagome relaxed a bit as she continued a little less severely, "Inuyasha, you really need to fix your nose for this world because, sometimes, what you see is not always what you smell."

Inuyasha sulked on her floor for a little longer, and then said, "I knew it wasn't a demon." That did it. **"****SIT BOY!****"**

…

**(I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of random fluff. I recently got back into watching the Yu-gi-oh series on their site, so I thought it would be neat to dabble in it plus brush up on my Inuyasha knowledge. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you some other time, you maniacs. BYE!)**


End file.
